And Now You're
by R.F. Madison
Summary: Well, this is gonna be a little bit sad. Tasuki/Chichiri


Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi because I don't have that much money. If I did own it, I'd be making a whole new series with---oh great, now I almost started ranting again. That's just grand and dandy. Anyways,don't sue me, OK? 

I am HOPING to make this my first one-shot fanfic. I never wrote one of these before since I tend to write unnecessary details. It's not suppose to be as funny as the last one. Tasuki/Chichiri(sort of) for this story.(I don't support them too much, but my friend got me into them and it was perfect for the idea of this particular fanfic. Oh, BTW, if you don't really like shounen-ai, I suggest you hit that little thing known as the "Back " button. Really handy, though I don't think you need to do that. After all, there's no yaoi in the story...I think.) OK, that little explanation was a bit TOO long, so let's just cut to the chase. Here we go! 

**And Now You're...**

****(Tasuki's POV)****

****Why did this have to happen? You, of all people, shouldn't be here. Not now. Life is so unfair, damnit! I shouldn't be holding you in my arms like this. We should be embracing, making up, SOMETHING! And to think, this could've been avoided if I hadn't...oh what's the use?! Nothing in this goddamn world can bring you back! NOTHING!! 

Why did I say those horrible things to you? The last time we spoke...I said those words. Those three words I never should've said. I didn't mean 'em! And yet...you'll never know, will you, Chichiri? Can you hear what I'm thinking up there Chichiri? What I'm saying? Then can you hear me say I'm sorry? For all the fuckin' things I said to you? WELL?!?! 

*flashback* 

"Tasuki-kun, no da?" 

"What do ya want, Chichiri-kun?" 

"Do you still have feelings for...you know..." 

"Why the hell do you want to know? Stay out of it, Chichiri-kun!!" 

"I just wanted to know..." 

"WHY?!" 

"Well...I..." 

"Well you know what? I want you to STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!" 

"Tasuki-kun..." 

"Just go. I never want to see you again. EVER!" 

*end flashback* 

I hate you...yeah, that's what I said. I was just angry. I could never love anyone as much as I loved you. I never wanted to see you again...that wasn't true, I tell you! Then you left me. You sensed a demon somewhere and decided to fight it...alone. I didn't care. I didn't go with you to make sure you were safe. And now look at what happened. You're now dead. Dead and gone from this miserable world. At the last minute I decided to help you. And I came here too late. That thing killed you. I defeated him, slayed him. But that's not gonna bring you back, now is it? IS IT?!?! 

What's this? My face is all wet. Wet with tears. Bitter tears of regret. It's all my fault, isn't it? I let you leave without you hearing what I really felt. DAMNIT!! What's the use of living now?! I'm feeling all this pain, and now you're dead. And there's nothing that can bring you back. And there's nothing I could do to change what I said to you. Why wasn't I the one dead? I DESERVE to die. After all the fuckin' words I said. After all that I did. I should be the one lying limp and cold. Not you. Look at you. You look so peaceful. Is this what it's really like? If it is, maybe I should be dead with you. It wouldn't be too bad. 

The heavy rain is pounding down on my back. I guess they're crying with me. Crying for you. For me losing you. I know I was wrong. I should've controled my temper. And I didn't listen. Now I've lost you. Why? Why? Why? 

On the ground near you. A shiny dagger. Something that demon left. Well, at least he didn't kill you with that. No blood is dripping down your body. He probably used magic or something. I know what I must do. 

I'm gonna put you down now. Just let me do what I have to, and my pain will be all over. No one is gonna stop me from doing this. Finally, we can be together. I can tell you how I feel. This dagger kill me? No, it'll save me. One stab at the heart is all that it needs. Because now you're dead. And I'm coming with you. No matter what. "CHICHIRI!! I'M GOING TO JOIN YOU! I DON'T WANNA BE ALL ALONE!!!!" 

Hm..that wasn't too bad. A little short, but hey, if it were longer, I'm gonna have to start writing chapters. Now you can review so I can see what I need to improve on. This will be my ONLY Fushigi Yuugi fanfic(No, that other one didn't count), so don't expect anything more in the future. Got other categories to concentrate on, after all. Bye! 


End file.
